Mode Off - Mode On
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: [INFINITE] Hoya est le plus populaire de son lycée, DongWoo est le plus populaires durant les soirée mais cache sa véritable identité durant le journée. Alors que Hoya relève le pari de séduire DongWoo il est loin de s'imaginer les conséquence de ce paris. TWO-SHOT


_**Chapitre un :**_

_**Mode Off**_

Le Samedi, à l'heure où une bonne partie des habitants de Séoul dort, une villa est envahie par des jeunes dansant au rythme de la musique. L'alcool coule à flot et les rencontres d'un soir se multiplient.

Tandis que les invités dansent, celui qui est à l'origine de cette soirée se dirige tranquillement vers une table près du bar où se trouve Nam WooHyun, l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, avec à son bras une blonde qui ne cesse de lui embrasser le cou.

« Yah, Nam WooHyun ! Les chambres ne sont pas mises à disposition pour rien !

\- Dit celui qui, dans même pas deux minutes, aura une voire deux filles à ses pieds, n'est ce pas Hoya ? »

Hoya rigole légèrement et vient saluer WooHyun avant de faire signe à un serveur pour qu'il lui serve un cocktail. Il s'assoit ensuite à coté de son meilleur ami.

« MyungSoo n'est toujours par arrivé ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non, apparemment il aura un peu de retard ce soir.

-Cela fait deux semaines qu'il arrive en retard aux soirées, tu n'as pas une idée sur ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Du tout, à chaque fois que je lui pose la question il détourne le sujet.

\- J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas de problème.

\- Tu parle de Kim MyungSoo là.

\- Je sais, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un message juste avant que tu arrives, il ne devrait pas tarder à répondre. En attendant, dis-moi, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un pour la soirée ?

\- Non pas encore. Et puis j'aimerais changer un peu.

\- Changer ? Comment ça ?

\- J'en ai marre des filles faciles/ Trouves-moi quelqu'un qui soit plus compliqué à séduire.

\- Plus compliqué tu dis, répéta WooHyun en analysant la foule lorsque son regard se pose sur une personne au milieu de la piste de danse, tu as un genre particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais vue ton sourire je suppose que tu as trouvé une personne qui pourrait me résister.

\- Regardes le centre de la piste de danse, une personne devrait faire l'affaire. »

Hoya regarde cette fameuse piste et peut voir la personne dont parle WooHyun. C'est un garçon qui doit avoir environ son âge. Ses mouvements sont assurés et il semble ne faire qu'un avec la musique.

« Un garçon ? Pour du changement, c'est radical.

\- Je te paris cent euros que tu n'arriveras pas à te le faire avant deux semaines.

\- Et moi je te paris deux cents euros que je ne mettrai même pas une semaine avant de le mettre dans mon lit.

\- D'accord, vas pour deux cents euros.

\- Voir quoi ? Demande une personne se trouvant juste derrière eux.

\- YAH ! Kim MyungSoo, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil ! Fait WooHyun après avoir bondit de sa chaise.

\- J'y penserais, répond-il amusé. Alors, quelqu'un pourrait répondre à ma question ?

\- J'ai parié que Hoya n'arriverait pas à se faire le mec qui est au centre de la piste avant deux semaines.

\- Ce gars ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au mec toi ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux mecs, je recherche juste quelqu'un qui me résistera un minimum. J'en ai marre des fille facile.

\- Là pour changer tu change, rigole MyungSoo.

\- D'ailleurs toi, cela fait deux semaines que tu arrives en retard lors des soirées. Tu as des problèmes ? Demande WooHyun.

\- Aucun, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste trouvé un nouveau jeu.

\- Et ce nouveau jeu s'appelle comment ?

\- Je vais vous faire patienter un peu à ce sujet, mais vous risquez d'être surpris. Aller Hoya, je crois que tu as un paris à gagner non ?

\- Oui, je devrais m'y mettre tout de suite, répond-il avant de ce diriger vers la piste de danse. »

Le jeune homme traverse la foule tranquillement tout en détaillant sa nouvelle proie. Malgré le fait que ce soit un garçon, la vue ne lui déplaisait pas il trouvait même cette personne très sensuelle. L'organisateur de la soirée, qui était aussi un danseur expérimenté, s'arrête à quelques mètres afin de pouvoir évaluer sa proie qui ne l'avait toujours par remarqué. Sa danse devenant de plus en plus sensuelle, Hoya décide de commencer le jeu en se collant à lui tout en accompagnant ses mouvements. Il peut entendre le jeune homme rigoler et celui-ci se retourne pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait abordé. Hoya reste un instant stupéfait, jusque là il n'a pus voir que sa silhouette et que très légèrement son visage, mais maintenant qu'il lui fait face il peut voir parfaitement la tête de celui qu'il allait bientôt mettre dans son lit. Si jamais quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il trouverait le visage d'un homme magnifique, il lui aurait rit au nez … Seulement, là, il ne peut pas nier que celui qui lui fait face est magnifique. Cependant il se reprend bien vite et lui fait un sourire charmeur tout en se penchant vers son oreille.

« C'est la première fois que tu viens à une soirée ?

\- Non, pourquoi ça ?

\- Ça m'étonne, j'aurais dû te remarquer plus tôt.

\- C'est peut-être parce que chaque soir tu avais la tête dans le décolleté de l'une de ces filles, fait-il en regardant des filles aguichant des garçons encore seuls. »

La situation amuse beaucoup Hoya, ce mec ne va pas se laisser faire facilement, ça se voit. Cependant, il ne l'a pas repoussé quand il s'est collé à lui, ce qui est déjà un bon point.

Ils continuent de danser ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la soirée et Hoya avait beau tenté de l'embrasser, le danseur l'avait toujours esquivé. Arrivé quatre heures du matin, sa proie disparaît alors qu'il part chercher un verre mais un gars vient lui transmettre un message de la part de sa proie, comme quoi ils se reverraient à la prochaine soirée. Soirée que Hoya attend avec impatiente.

Le Lundi matin est bien plus compliqué, la fatigue se fait sentir pour tout ceux présent durant la soirée, tous sauf Hoya, MyungSoo et WooHyun. Lorsqu'ils arrivent en cours ils se placent directement à leurs places au fond de la salle, tout en lançant un regard méprisant aux trois élèves présents en face du bureau de l'enseignant. Hoya déteste ces gars, toujours à bien se faire voir devant leur prof avec leur bon comportement ou leur bonnes notes. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Hoya a une étrange impression en regardant celui se trouvant au milieu. D'après ses souvenir il s'appelle DongWoo, il a les cheveux lui cachant le haut de son visage et porte des lunettes, ses vêtements son si ample qu'ils ne laissent percevoir aucune forme, tout comme ses deux amis d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il le regarde il a eu un sentiment de déjà vue, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir où, en dehors des cours, il aurait bien pus le voir.

Voulant ne plus penser à ce crétin Hoya laisse ses pensés dériver à la soirée précédente, enfin plus précisément à ce fameux danseur. Il ne connaît rien de lui, ni son prénom, ni son âge, ni où il vit, rien du tout. Mais c'est justement ça qui rend le jeu encore intéressant, bien plus intéressant que ces filles qui ouvrent les jambes au premier venu.

« C'est quoi ce sourire sadique Hoya ? demande MyungSoo qui se situait à sa droite.

\- Je repensais juste au deux-cent euros qui vont bientôt être à moi.

\- Ils ne le sont pas encore mon cher Hoya, tout d'abord il faut que tu te fasse l'autre.

\- Vue la situation je pense avoir toutes mes chances.

\- Ça promet d'être amusant, déclare MyungSoo en rigolant. »

Les garçons continuent de discuter jusqu'à l'entrée de leur professeur de mathématique, qui était d'ailleurs le seul professeur à pourvoir faire taire les trois complices.

La journée se déroule comme d'habitude, un cours de math où l'on aurait pus entendre les mouches voler, suivie des cours dont se fichaient complètement Hoya, MyungSoo et WooHyun. Les trois amis continuent d'emmerder les trois intellos de leur classe. Oui tout se passe bien, puis vient le soir où une nouvelle soirée est organisée. Peut importe le jour et l'heure, Hoya ne rate aucune soirée. Grâce à celles-ci, il peut voir plus souvent ses meilleurs amis et vivre le temps d'une nuit librement.

Mais voilà cette nuit là, alors que les soirées précédentes il cherchait une nouvelle fille pour le reste de la nuit, là il recherche sa proie car il compte bien gagner ce parie. C'est au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'il le voit enfin au milieu de la piste, dansant en rythme avec la musique. Hoya arrive en quelques secondes derrière le danseur qui se retourne pour pouvoir lui faire face, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Le dragueur est de retour à ce que je vois, fait le danseur.

\- Tu m'intrigues.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu es différent des autres.

\- C'est que, contrairement à toutes les personnes que tu ramènes avec toi chaque soir, j'ai beaucoup moins de poitrine et quelque chose entre les jambes, s'amuse la proie.

\- Quand je disais que tu était différent. Tu veux boire un coup ?

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hoya, surpris de ce refus direct.

\- Je ne bois jamais avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Et si on apprenait à se connaître alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas le gars que tu crois, si tu venais à apprendre qui j'étais réellement tu serais vite déçu je pense.

\- Mais non, aller viens ! »

Hoya attrape la main du danseur et il l'emmène à l'écart de la piste de danse, tout en lançant un grand sourire en direction de WooHyun. Celui-ci fait mine de faire la tête sous les rires de MyungSoo.

Durant le reste de la soirée, ils se sont assis sur un muret, au calme. Ils parlent de divers sujet, principalement de danse et de rap, mais dès que Hoya essaie d'en savoir plus sur lui le jeune homme change de sujet.

La semaine passe tranquillement et les soirées s'enchaînent. Hoya a, au fur et à mesure, réussit à se rapprocher du danseur et une sorte de lien s'était créé, il sent que le danseur lui fait confiance et c'est durant la soirée du Jeudi soir qu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Le baiser, au début tendre, devient de plus en plus sauvage. La soirée se déroulant chez WooHyun, Hoya a accès à l'une des chambres d'amis sans problème. C'est cette nuit là que Hoya gagne sont pari … Mais c'est aussi cette nuit là qu'il découvre ce qu'il ressent réellement pour le jeune danseur … Le regard meurtrit que celui-ci lui adresse quand il voit WooHyun rigoler et lui tendre une liasse de billet lui fend le cœur. Finalement cette victoire lui a coûté cher …

C'est un Hoya complètement vidé de son énergie qui arrive en cours le Vendredi matin. Il a encore en tête le regard que lui a lancé le danseur lorsqu'il a appris que tous ces moments avec Hoya n'étaient finalement qu'un de ses nombreux paries. Hoya va s'installer à sa place sans faire attention aux personnes présentes dans la salle et s'asseoit sur sa chaise. Quand WooHyun arriva, il ne l'écoute que vaguement. Il ne comprend que quelques mots tels que, « intello » et « retard ». Alors qu'en tant normal cela l'aurait étonné que les têtes de la classe soient en retard, là c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Par contre, ce qui le surprend d'avantage, c'est le regard noir que leur lance MyungSoo à son entrée dans la classe. Ses yeux sont remplis de haine et de colère mais aussi d'une profonde tristesse.

« My-MyungSoo ? Que ce passe t-il ? Demande WooHyun inquiet.

-Vous deux, ne m'adressez même plus la parole ! »

Son ton est si froid que cela a l'effet de sortir complètement Hoya de ses pensées. C'est bien la première fois que MyungSoo leur parle de cette manière. Et cela ne signifie rien de bon du tout.

« -On a fait quelque chose ? Demande Hoya étonné.

\- Par votre faute et votre parie à la noix, j'ai perdu une personne à qui je tenais énormément … une personne que j'aimais réellement ! Mais vous, vous en avez rien à foutre du moment que l'un de vous deux gagnait ce putain de parie ! »

MyungSoo a crié ces derniers mots, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues mais il faisait tout pour les contenir. WooHyun tente de le calmer et s'excuse un nombre incalculable de fois. Comment Hoya et WooHyun auraient pus deviner les conséquences de ce qui était au départ qu'un jeu ?

Alors que MyungSoo s'énerve de plus en plus, le professeur de mathématique arrive et fait taire tout le monde. Chacun s'assoit à sa place et personne n'ose se retourner de peur d'envenimer les choses.

L'enseignant s'étonne de l'absence des trois intellos mais ne fait aucune remarque. Le cours se déroule dans le calme, mais la tension est à son comble. Le silence est roi dans la salle jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que trois personnes fassent leur apparition. À la vue du premier garçon, MyungSoo lâcha son stylo et son visage vira au blanc, WooHyun tenta de lui parler mais lorsque la troisième personne entra c'est au tour de Hoya. Celui-ci se demande ce que peut bien faire le danseur ici, pourquoi cette classe ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'un flot de questions l'envahissent, la phrase que prononce le professeur eu l'effet d'une enclume lui tombant sur la tête.

« Lee SungYeol, Kim SungGyu, Jang DongWoo. Avez-vous une excuse pour votre retard ? »

Hoya n'entend ni leur réponse, ni ce que ce disent les autres élèves de la classe, eux aussi très surpris du changement radicale des trois têtes de la classe.

Alors que MyungSoo sort en courant de la salle, suivis immédiatement par WooHyun inquiet, Hoya reste le regard dans le vide. Comment n'a-t-il pas remarqué que cette personne avec qui il danse et parle depuis une semaine est près de lui durant les cours. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas savoir que le danseur qu'il a dragué, qu'il a embrassé, avec qui il a couché et qu'il a blessé n'est autre que Jang DongWoo, celui qu'il méprise le plus et qui lui lance un regard emplit de colère depuis son entrée dans la classe …

Qu'a-t-il fait ? …


End file.
